1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a printer including a data processing device, a data processing apparatus, and a method of controlling a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a printer equipped with a data processing device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) has been widespread. Typically, such a printer includes a protective unit configured to execute a protective operation intended to prevent physical damage to the data processing device and save data (for example, data temporarily stored in a cache memory) not yet written to a storage unit (for example, a disk of the HDD) of the data processing device at the interruption of an alternating current (AC) input voltage. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-35227) discloses that, at the interruption of the AC input voltage, data is saved in the storage unit (for example, the disk of the HDD) of the data processing device and an operation moves to a shut-down operation for the printer. Such a protective operation is executed by using electric power (or electric energy) stored in an electrolytic capacitor included in a low-voltage power supply circuit, when a detector circuit detects a decrease in the AC input voltage.